39 cuentos de amor
by ShikiCaramel
Summary: 39 cuentos de amor. Sakura&Shaoran. Story number two: Noche pasional ¿Consecuencias…?
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen les pertenecen a las fabulosas Clamp. La historia si…**

* * *

39 cuentos de amor

Cuento 1: Castigo

Una linda chica de 16 años que va a 4 año de secundaria, de cabellos color miel con reflejo dorados hasta media espalda y ojos color esmeralda. Iba caminando por los pasillos del instituto mientras susurraba algo bajito.

**-Sakura-**

Arrrg ¡¡¡COMO LO ODIO!!! Es insufrible, inaguantable, molesto, cargoso y…y…

"_Claro Sakura vos _seguí_ diciendo que es inaguantable molesto, cargoso y todo lo que quieras, ¡Pero no podes negar que el chico esta mas bueno que comer con las manos!"_

-Cállate-susurre bajito mientras caminaba hacia la biblioteca del Instituto.

"_JA, eso es imposible ya que yo soy tu conciencia y para algo estoy no?"_

-Para lo único que estas es para molestarme- seguí susurrando bajito, no me gustaría que otra persona piense que estoy loca

"_¡Pero yo solo digo la verdad! ¡¡Es obvio que cada ves que miras a Shaoran Li te lo comes con los ojos!!"_

-¿¡QUE?!- grite y pare mi andar de golpe.

-Kinomoto ¿esta bien?- Ups me olvide de que no estaba sola, ya que el profesor de Química se asusto por mi grito…

-Si, jaja, es solo que vi una…una- empecé a buscar con la mirada algo que pueda ayudarme a salir de esta- ¡¡Araña!! Sip eso fue lo que vi., una araña.

-H-ha esta bien puede seguir caminando-

Ufff me salve. Miro mi reloj de muñeca y me doy cuenta que estoy llegando tarde para limpiar el sótano de la biblioteca, claro, todo por culpa de Shaoran Li, este chico es el mas…

"_Deseado, guapo, atractivo, rebelde no?"_

Si, digo ¡¡NO!! ¡¡NO!! El es el chico mas molesto que conocí en mi vida, el mas pesado y vengativo!!

"_No lo podes negar hahhaha, nena te cambio de lugar, vos veni a hacer la conciencia mientras yo aprovecho al bombón de Li"_

-Pervertida-

-Kinomoto ¿otra vez hablando sola?- escuche el sonido ronco y divertido de la voz de Shaoran Li.

Shaoran Li era el chico mas deseado, rebelde, guapo y atractivo del instituto. Tiene el cuerpo bien trabajado, el pelo color marrón mas oscuro que el mió, y los ojos de color ambar. Además es el capitán de fútbol, tiene buenas notas y es muy buen compañero. Y va en 5 año de secundaria, una año arriba del mió.

-N-no, es solo que…-

-Solo que nada, dime ¿Acaso te llamabas pervertida, por tener pensamientos lujuriosos y _hots_ conmigo?- termino de decir con una súper sonrisa sexy pegada en la cara

-N-no- me calle por unos minutos- ¿¡COMO SE TE VA A OCURRIR ESO!?- estaba enojada, si que lo estaba, pero también estaba roja, roja de la vergüenza.

-Ok, Ok, vamos que tenemos que ir a limpiar el sótano de la biblioteca. Pero no me podes negar que alguna vez tuvieras pensamientos nada inocentes conmigo-

Cuando dijo lo ultimo lo único que pude hacer fue mirarlo que con un cara que si las miradas mataran estaría mil metros bajo tierra,

Seguimos caminando en silencio y antes de darme cuenta ya estábamos en el sótano de la biblioteca.

Empezamos a sacar todos los libros que están en los estantes y apilarlos para así limpiarlos

-Lo que tengo que hacer por vos, Li-

-¿Yo?, si yo no hice nada- no dijo nada durante segundos- solamente estaba haciendo mi hobbie.

-Claro, molestarme ¿no?- le conteste mientras sacaba un libro de la pila de y lo empezaba a sacudir.

-Mmm, si pero no-

-¿Entonces?- no entendí lo que quiso decir, bueno si entendí pero no se a que se refiere con lo otro.- ¡Hey! Move un poco tu cuerpito y ayúdame a limpiar ¿si? Porque seguramente estas muy como en ese sillón- Claro porqué el muy chistoso estaba sentado, mejor dicho desparramado por el sillón de la biblioteca.

-Mmm… NO-

-Bueno entonces yo puedo hacer lo mismo y acusarte de que no me ayudaste en nada y te la pasaste ahí- señalando en donde esta sentado- sin hacer nada. Pero ¿sabes? Mejor me pongo yo a arreglar porque es lo mismo estar con o sin vos.

-Ho pero que problema me hago- dijo con tono sarcástico.

Yo solamente levante los hombros, y seguí limpiando los libros, hay millones, de secundaria, de química, matemáticas, biología, en fin, un montón.

Estuvimos en silencio, por un largo rato, lo único que se escuchaba era en abrir y cerrar los libros que yo provocaba. Todavía no podía dejar de pensar en lo que el había dicho el "_Si pero no"_, y me anime a preguntarle algo que todavía no me había dejado en claro.

-Li, porque ¿siempre me molestas? ¿Por qué te diviertes conmigo? ¿No tienes a otra persona para hacerla enojar?- formule

-Ufff- bujo- Es una largaa historia-

La conversación se corto ahí, yo tenia un poco de esperanza para que me respondiera la pregunta.

Lugo del silencio, escuche como Shaoran se levantaba del sillón.

"_AJA, ahora lo llamas por su nombre, no me lo niegues porque yo le escuche clarito cunado pensaste"_

Y no podía faltar mi conciencia en este momento. A ver querida conciencia ¿Porque escuchas cosas que no te incumben?

"_S i que me incumben, pero aunque quiera no escuchar no puedo a ya que soy tu conciencia y yo se todo lo que haces y pensas"_

Ok ok, tienes razón.

"_Jeje te distes cuenta que lo llamaste por su nombre y no por su apellido"_

Hum? Claro que no. Bueno si lo llame por su nombre pero no lo quise hacer.

"_Claro y yo no babeo por Li"_

Ya te dije…

No puede seguir hablando ya que sentí el aliento de alguien contra mi oído… Quede impactada, ya que no podría ser otra persona más que Shao... digo Li o halla algún fan…fantas…fantasma; que si era esto ultimo me espantaba y si era lo primera también.

-¿Porque tan pensativa?-

-Por-por na-nada lo admito estoy nerviosa. Cuando siento el calido aliento de el chocarme la oreja, me estremezco.

-Mmm… ¿Por qué te pusiste taaaann nerviosa? Será ¿Porqué estoy muyy cerca de ti?-

-N-no- No puedo estar tranquila con el tan cerca- Sha-shaoran… digo Li debe-debemos seguir lim-limpiando.

-¿Me llamaste Shaoran?- Apuesto que esta sonriendo de manera arrogante.

-¡NO! Yo solo me ol-olvide d-de…-

-Sip, me llamaste por mi nombre, y tienes permitido hacerlo- Me pareció a mi o lo digo con vos sensual, que estoy diciendo Shaoran hablándome sensual a ¡¡Mi!! Siento que el pone sus manos en mi cintura y comienzo a sentir que la parte en donde esta su mano me quema y me manda descargas hacia mi columna

-Shaoran tene-tenemos qu-que seguir, tengo que seguir arre-arreglan-arreglando- Me gire sobre mi misma para poder verlo- ¿Me de-dejas, Sha-shaoran?-

-Me encanta como suena mi nombre en tus labios- Me susurro en mi oído.

-Sha-shaoran, po-por favor-

Sentí su calido aliento chocar contra mi cuello y que después subía hacia mis labios. Nuestros ojos se encontraron; Ambar-esmeralda, Esmeralda-Ambar.

Sus labios están a milímetros de los míos, y les digo que es una tortura tener esos labios tan… tan… perfectos cerca de ti.

-¿Qu-que ha-haces?- De un momento a otro me encontré acorralada entre el cuerpo de Shaoran y la librería. No puede seguir pensando porque sentí los labios de Shaoran sobre mi boca, moviéndola desesperadamente, queriendo y pidiendo ser correspondido. Yo no hice nada, pero tampoco lo aleje, rendido separo delicadamente sus labios de los míos. Que ingenua había sido, gracias a ese "beso" me di cuenta de que estoy enamorada de Shaoran, de sus hermosos ojos ambar, de cu cabello chocolate, de ese cuerpo e infarto, pero no solamente me gusta físicamente, sino que también me gusta su sonrisa, su humor, su tonito sarcástico, lo buena persona que es.

-Per-perdona y-yo no se que m-e pa-paso-dijo alejándose de mi, seguido de que un sonrojo invadiera sus mejillas, que eso lo hacia ver mas adorable- Me-mejor me vo-voy.

Ah, no, no me iba a dejar con las ganas, fue su culpa que yo este así como estoy.

Antes de que pueda llegar a la puerta lo agarre de la mano, lo hice girar hacia mi y esta vez fui yo la que lo acorralo contra la puerta.

-Sa-sakura ¿Qu-que estas ha-hacien-haciendo?- Tuve que evitar reírme al ver a Shaoran nervioso y tartamudeando.

-¿Tu que crees? ¿Qué me vas a dejar con las ganas e irte?- dije intentando de poner mi vos mas sensual-Porque no me gustaría que lo hagas- dije esto ultimo a milímetros de sus labios.

-Saku-sakura-

Termine con las distancias que nos separaban en un beso apasionado y desesperado. El me correspondió mientras que coloca una de sus manos rodeando mi cintura y la otra recorre lentamente mi espalda. Yo, en cambio, no se de donde deje mi timidez para hacer esto y besarlo de esta forma, ya que yo nunca antes en mi vida me habían besado; puse una de mis manos en su nuca queriéndolo acercar mas a mi y con la otra la acariciaba el pecho.

Nuestras lenguas se entrelazaban, nuestras salivas se juntaban.

Nos separamos solo un poco para poder respirar. Esta ves fue el quien empezó el beso e hizo que girara para que yo quede acorralada entre la puerta. El beso fue igual que el anterior pero más largo, y más apasionado, cargado de deseo, pasión y amor.

-Me gus-gustas mucho, much-muchísimo - me dijo después del beso

-A mi tam-también me gus-gustas mu-mucho- Lo admito ese beso me dejo sin aliento.

-Era obvio que te gusto, claro yo el gran Shaoran Li, el mas deseado por todas…- No pudo seguir hablando porque le rose los labios esperando su aceptación, que llego rápidamente, pero yo no quise que llega a un beso así que seguir rozando mis labio contra los suyos. Después de intentar que no me atrape la boca en un beso me separe de el.

-Arrrg Sakura ¿Porqué hiciste eso?- Me reí al ver que se estaba comportando como un nene que le sacaron su juguete favorito.

-Porque ya se me de memoria tu discurso- le conteste riendo.

-Hum… no me gusta quedarme con las ganas de algo ¿Sabes?- susurro sensualmente en mi oído haciéndome suspirar.

-A mi tam-tampoco.-

Y sin mas me beso, empezó siendo un beso dulce, lleno de amor y ternura, pero eso fue cambiando a medida del tiempo, no se como, ni cuando, pero me encontré con mis piernas entrelazadas en su cintura, no el di importancia ya que como me estaba besando me esta volviendo loca, me mordía el labio inferior con desenfreno, creando en mi un suspiro que murió en su garganta, sus manos me acariciaban las piernas, mientras que yo tiraba y acariciaba delicadamente los mechones de color chocolate de el, nos fuimos separando lentamente por falta de aire.

-Wow, es-eso fue…- No lo deje termina, porque lo abrase por el cuello pegándolos mas a mi.

-Te quiero- le dije en un susurro.

-Yo más-

-¿Ahora me vas a bajar así terminamos de limpiar?-

-Con una condición- de dijo- Que me des un beso.

-Encantada-

Así empezamos otro beso pero esta vez este beso fue tierno lleno de amor, sin apuros.

-S-se m-mi no-novi-novia- lo escuche decir entre beso y beso.

-M-me en-encan-encanta-encantaría- dije yo también ente beso y beso sonriendo.

-Recuérdame hacer que nos castiguen mas seguido- Termino de decir riendo luego del beso.

-No se vale, si al final soy yo la que termina de arreglar todo- le reproche con los ojos de perrito abandonado.

-Pero amor **mió**, ya tendríamos que irnos, porque ya termino la hora del colegio y hay que irnos a casa.

-Me gusta que me llames **mi amor, **cariño- le conteste con una coqueta sonrisa.

Me di cuenta de lo ultimo que había dicho y quise comprobar por mi misma que lo que el decía, y tenia razón eran las 2:30 de la tarde, cuando nosotros tendríamos que estar saliendo a las 2:00 en punto.

-Bueno, preciosa, vamos que te acompaño a tu casa- me guiño un ojo mientras me agarraba de la mano.

-Bueno, cariño-

Así nos fuimos hacia mi casa, donde todavía yo no puedo creer que haya terminado como la novia de Shaoran Li, el chico más…

"_Deseado, atractivo, guapo,¡¡¡ y todo tuyo!!! Yo te dije que ¡Te lo comías con los ojos! Y mira ahora se comen a besos!!!"_

Por primera vez mi conciencia tuvo razón, pero ¿Quien lo hubiera dicho?

**Fin.**

* * *

¡¡Hola!!

Aquí esta Shiki-Chan presentando una nueva historia, les cuento que se tratan sobre 39 One-Shot de amor, no creo que ninguno tenga que ver con el otro, cualquier cosa les aviso.

Cambiando de tema todos me estarán diciendo: "Shiki-Chan mala persona ò.ó ¿Porque no actualizas A orillas del Río Nilo?" Les digo que me estoy fijando como continuarla, ya tengo la mitad del capitulo. Les quiero decir algo **¿Alguien me podría decir el orden de las hermanas de Shaoran? Cual es mas grande, la que le sigue y así sucesivamente** ^^, le lo agradecería mucho.

La palabra _hot_ que dice Shaoran creo que todos saben lo que quiere decir ¿No?

Se los digo igual, significa tener pensamientos _"calientes" o atrevidos._

Shaoran va a 5 año de secundaria, acá en Argentina hay preescolar desde los 3 hasta los 6 años, después pasas a primaria que es desde 6 hasta los 12 años y luego a la secundaria que es desde los 12 hasta los 18 años y después pasas a la facultad. Pero en la provincia de Buenos Aires (Argentina) es diferente, no se los cuento porque se van a aburrir

Espero que les guste y que me digan si quieren que sigua con esta historia o que la deje.

Ha y perdonen mis horrores de ortografía, yo lo revise pero puede que algo se me haya escapado.

Espero sus Reviews!!!

Shiki-Chan


	2. Cuento 2

**Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, les pertenecen a las maravillosas Clamp, la historia es mía.**

* * *

39 cuentos de amor

Cuento 2: Noche pasional ¿Consecuencias…?

Se ve una sombra pasar la puerta, se podia distinguir que es una mujer ya que tiene curbas y esta desarrollado. Cierra la puerta detrás de si y empieza a caminar por el pasillo, llegando al comedor donde estira una de sus brazos para poder alcanzar el boton de la luz que se encuentra a su derecha, el sonido del interruptor habiza que ya no esta a oscuras, y se puede definir a la hermosa mujer de alrededor de 22 años, cabellos castaños hasta media espalda, ojos verdes esmeralda y un cuerpo de envidia, a parte se muestra la figura de un hombre no mas de 23 años ojos color Ambar, cabellos color chocolate y un cuerpo trabajado.

-¿Cómo entraste?- le pregunta la hermosa mujer a la inesperada visita de su acompañate, aunque no hace falta que le responda esa pregunta ya que la respuesta se la sabia de memoria: _"por la venta de tu cuarto" _ es lo que siempre le responde.

-¿Se puedo saber en donde te metiste?- le pregunto rudamente el hombre a la mujer, sin contestar la pregunta que antes le habia echo la persona que ahora se encuentra sacandose el abrigo.

-Yo no te tengo que dar ningun tipo de explicación- se dio vuelta para poder subir las escaleras- Es mi vida y yo puedo hacer lo que quiera- Shaoran la agarro de la muñeca antes de que pueda subir un escalon.

De repente se encontro presa entre los brazos de Shaoran que la retenia pegandola contra la pared. Sus brazos estaban al rededor de ella, con sus rostros a una distancia peligrosa, sintiendo cada ves que habla su calido aliento en la cara.

-Te estuve buscando por todos lados Sakura, me preocupaste- Shaoran empezo a cambiar el tono de vos, pasandolo a uno de preocupación, y como no preocuparse si la mujer de la que esta enamorado se desaparecio 3 dias enteros sin avisar ni nada.

Desde que habia entrado al trabajo una nueva secretaria llamada: Meiling, Sakura se habia mostrado distante con el. No podia negar que Meiling era bonita, hubo una ocasión en la que tuvieron relaciones, y no fue ningun otro lugar que en el baño del trabajo, nada serio.

A los 2 dias de este suceso, Sakura habia desaparecido, no habia contestado el celular, y tampoco el telefono de su casa.

-No debiste preocuparte, nosotros no somas mas que amigos del trabajo, no lo olvides Shaoran- como mentia, lo amaba, amaba a ese hombre con locura desde la primera ves que lo vio.

-¡¡¡POR DIOS SAKURA!!! NO ENTENDES QUE ME PREOCUPO POR VOS-

-¡¡¡CLARO!!!-dijo con sarcasmo- ¡¡¡NO PARECIAQUE TE PREOCUPARAS POR MI CUANDO TE ACOSTABAS CON MEILING, 3 DIAS ANTES DE QUE ME VALLA!!! ¡¡¡ESTABA MAL Y NI SIQUIERA LO NOTASTE!!!-

Eso para Shaoran fue golpe bajo, _muy_ bajo. Es cierto el se acostó con Meiling, pero el no quiere nadad serio.

¿Ademas como sabia que…?

-No sabes lo que dices- comenzó a murmurar pero su vos se apago hasta desaparecer.

-Claro se lo que digo, porque…- se callo de repente al ver que el juntaba mas sus rostros, sintiendo el calido aliento de el en su cara.

-No, no sabes lo que dices- empezó diciendo por lo bajo, posando sus ojos ambarinos en la boca de ella- no lo sabes-

Y termino las distancias entre ellos con un beso cargado de pasion, deseo y amor. Ella, al principio no pudo corresponder ya que la tomo por sorpresa; se le escapo un gemido de asombro cuando el capturo sus labio de esa forma, y el aprobecho eso para adentrarse en su boca, explorando, sintiendo, _necesitando_. Cuando sintio el dulce sabor de los labios de Shaoran se dejo vencer, empezo a correspondeer con la misma intensidad. Se parandose solo lo necesario para respirar y volver al juego de sus bocas, unicamentes suyos.

-Te amo- dijo el con la vos entrecortada por la falta de aire-Te amo, Te amo, Te amo- se lo repitio sin cansancio, mientras repartia besos por toda su cara, los ojos, las mejillas, la comisura de la boca, toda ella era para el un exquisito manjar.

Se volvieron a besar mientras que a tropesones, besos fugazes, caricias, consigueron subir al segundo piso en donde se encuentra la habitación de la castaña. Sigueron besandose con pasion desenfrenada. Hasta que sintieron la cama y se dejaron caer, Sakura en la cama y el sobre ella. Se quedaron unos segundos admirando a la persona que tenian serca suyo, mirándose con amor.

-Te amo- esta ves ella se lo dijo- Te amo desde la primera ves que te vi- le sigio diciendo al mismo tiempo que le acaricaba dulcemente la mejilla.

El no pudo, ni quiso detener la sonrisa que se le formo en los labios al saberse amado, por la persona que el tambien ama.

Volvio a buscar sus labios en un beso apasionado cargado de deseo, mientras que su brazo se ubicaba por debajo de ella hasta llegar a su espalda y con la otra mano le sujeta la nuca.

Ella le correspondio inmediatamente, entreabrio un poco los ojos para ver a su amado, con los ojos abiertos, mirándola con amor, los volvio a cerrar sintiendo un remolino sensaciones. Mientras que la boca de Shaoran pedia a gritos profundizar el beso, Sakura muy gustosa se lo permitio, sintiendo como la lengua de el se abria el paso por sus labios, para jugar con la suya y para empezar a buscar un tesoro inexistente dentro de su boca. Shaoran no separo su boca de ella, hasta que sintio que la falta de oxigeno fue demasiada.

-Shaoran- no pudo evitar que su nombre saliera de sus labios mesclandose con un suspiro.

Esta ves fue ella quien capturo su boca, alentandolo a seguir con el exquisito juego que estaban llevando a cabo.

Ahí estaban, de la forma en que tato habia deseado tenerla, entre sus brazos, besando sus labios que sabian a ceresas, comiendose la boca entre ellos.

Se separo un poco para mirarla a la cara, todavía tenia los ojos cerrados, la boca húmeda, roja y algo inchada por el frenetico movimiento que el les dio.

Lentamente la empezo a acariciar su piel por debajo de la blusa, volviendo a explorar su dulce boca, sintiendo como las timidas manos de ella se metian debajo de su remera color verde oscura, trasando un camino por su pecho. Esta accion lo dejo helado, pero a los segundos volvio a jugar con sus labios para luego bajarlos hacia el cuello, cansado de que sus labios sean solamente los participantes; escucho un suspiro cuando su lengua empezo a repartir las caricias en su cuello.

La mano de Sakura empezo a acariciar desde su clavivula hasta el principio del pantalón para luego volver a subirla, haciendo esto constantemente. De un momento a otro se encontro sin su blusa, exponiendo el delicado sostén color rosa perlado. Shaoran se maravillo al ver la piel expuesta de Sakura. Se dispuso a probarla entera, queria que su boca saboreara cada milimetro de piel, queria llegar a su _alma_, tanto come ella lego a la de el.

-No sabes que cuando tenia a Meiling en mis brazos pensaba en ti- Le contó Shaoran mientras se hacia lugar entre sus piernas y las acariciaba lentamente.

-Shao-Shaoran- su nombre le sabia a gloria cuando salia de los labios de su amada.

Sakura timidamente acerco su rostro al cuello de Shaoran para empezar a acariciarlo con sus labios, Shaoran para darle mas comodidad echo su cabeza hacia atrás; sigio besando todo la piel de su cuello llegando a la barbilla del chico donde dejo un mordisco al sentir las manos de Shaoran acariciando levemente uno de sus pechos, por sobre su sosten. El joven chino se dedicaba con una mano a bajabar la falda de color negro que traia puesta, regando descargas electricas cada vez que su mano hacia contacto con la piel de ella.

Sakura empezo a levantar la remera, acariciando toda la piel que salia a la vista. Cuando Shaoran se dio cuenta de sus intenciones, la empezo a levantar unos centímetros del colchón para así poder llevar un poco mas arriba su mano de donde estaba ubicada y llegar al broche del sostén; un click, sono por la abitacion, avisando que Sakura ya no la cubria nada, solamente las braguitas a juego con el sostén, cuando le habia sacado la falda, no sabe. En un movimiento rapido, dejo a Shaoran acostado en el colchon, ya que se moria por llenar de besos su pecho; Sakura cumplio su objetivo, con cada beso sus labios rozaban la piel morena del chico haciendo que el largara roncos gemidos. Luego se sumo al juego la lengua de Sakura haciendo un bien camino desde el ombligo asta la clavicula, donde no puedo resistirse a dar un mordisco; para luego besar sus labios con desenfreno.

Shaoran aprobecho que Sakura lo besaba, para que ella quedara en la misma pocion con la que empezaron. Su boca se entretuvo con uno de los pecho de ella, mientras que una mano le brindaba dulces caricias al otro.

-Ahhh, Shaoran- Sakura no se resistía la gemir, era exquisito.

Luego dejo de brindarle caricias para que su mano se escabulle a la unica aprenda que tenia puesta, la bajo delicadamente, para luego separarse de su pecho para poder admirarla. Es hermosa, fue el pensamiento de Shaoran.

Sakura empezo a desabrochar los botones del pantalón, llevándose con el boxer del Ambarino.

Shaoran le abrio las piernas para así ponerse en posición para penetrarla, entro en ella lo mas delicado que pudo, llegan al unico obstáculo para que sus cuerpos sean unos, la barrera que hacia virgen a Sakura.

-Sakura ¿Estas segura?-

-Si, si, quiero que el primero seas vos- lo miro a los ojos mientras le daba una dulce sonrisa

-Sakura abrazame- Le dijo al oido, la castaña hizo lo que le pidio, largando un gemido de dolor al sentir a Shaoran completamente dentro de ella. Shaoran se empezo a mover lentamente, para que sakura se adaptara a el, sacandole leves gemidos.

-Sha-Shaoran- lo volvia loco cada ves que ella gemia en su oido, la embistio mas fuerte, la castaña enredo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de el haciendo así que la penetración sea mas profunda.

-Ahh-

-Sakura- cada ves los gemidos aumentaban a cada embestida, sintiendo los temblores del climax. Faltaba poco para tocar el cielo, lo sabian, la habitación se lleno de suspiros, gemidos, peticiones para que sea mas rapido.

-Te amo- Un te amo seguido de un grito de placer se expandio por el lugar, Sakura ya habia llegado al cielo, ahora le tocaba a el, embistio una ultima ves en ella, llegando mas profundo que las veces anteriores, cerrando los ojos y soltando lo mismo que dijo ella.

-Te amo- ahí fue cunado se derramo en ella, dandose cuenta que lo habian echo sin proteccion, pero le importa poco y nada, ya que la amaba y le encantaria tener hijos con ella.

Salio de ella para comodarse a su lado abrazandola por la espalda y enredando sus piernas, se quedaron dormidos, sonriendo por los sucesos anteriores.

* * *

_Embarazada._

Esa palabra se le repetia una y otra ves en su cabeza. Hacia 2 semanas que se venia sintiendo mal tenia mareos, nauseas, se desmayo una vez en la cocina, que gracias a Shaoran no se hizo tortilla contra el piso, y tenia mucho antojo de chocolate.

Cuando le conto a su mejor amiga Tomoyo, seguramente ella ya habria sospechado algo, pero le habia recomendado que valla al medico.

El doctoro le dijo que se saque unos analicis y que me vería mañana, se hizo los estudios y al otro día el doctor le dijo su dulce enfermedad era que esta esperando un hijo. ¡¡Dios es la mujer mas feliz del mundo!!

Ahora el tema era decirselo al padre, a Shaoran.

Entro a su casa buscando con la mira a su novio, encontrandolo sentado en el sillon con todo apagado, se acerco a el despacio.

-Sha-shaoran- lo llamo timidamente.

-Hola amor-le contesto con una sonrisa- ¿Cómo estas?

-Bi-bien, todo _normal.- _le dijo sentandose en sus piernas y acostandose en su pecho, así hoyendo el latir de su corazon.

-¿Estas segura? Se te nota nerviosa- se movio un poco para verlo a la cara.

-Bue-bueno, en realidad, hoy me dieron una gran noticia- sus ojos brillaron al contarle esto, mientras que inconscientemente se llevo una mano al vientre.

-¿Qué te dijieron?- Shaoran estaba preocupado, ya que notaba a su novia algo rara, que comia mas, sobre todo chocolate, sus cambios de humor…

-Hoy…-tomo una gran bocanada de aire- fui al medico- dijo por fin.

-Porque no me habisaste hubiéramos ido juntos- la abrazo mas fuerte, en un acto egoísta.

-Bu-bueno- conto hasta tres y lo largo todo- - cerro los ojos esperando _algo_, que nunca vino.

-Cariño- ladeo un poco la cabeza- no te entendi.

-Shaoran estoy embarazada-

-Osea…- empezo a decir el ambarino- que…- los ojos se le iluminaron y su sonrisa se extendio- ¡¡¡QUE VOY A HACER PADRE!!! – se levanto llevandose consigo a su novia- DIOS SAKURA ME HACES EL HOMBRE MAS FELIZ DEL MUNDO- empezo a dar vueltas con sakura en brazos, la bajo y la beso dulcemente.

-¿Sabes? Tenia miedo de que te enojaras, y que te fueras de mi lado- bajo la cabeza mientras un sonrojo se xtendia por sus mejillas.

-Amor-empezo diciendo el chico, levantandole la barbailla- ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?- la tomo de las manos mientras las ubicaba en el pequeño vientre de Sakura- Es lo mejor que me paso en la vida- termino con una sonrisa.

-Tenes razon, perdoname por pensar eso- le respondio con una sonrisa mientras se besaban.

-Te amo- le susurro al oido mientras la abrazaba

-Yo tambien te amo-

Hacia mientras se fundian en un calido abrazo, sellaron su felicidad con un TE AMO, mientras pensaban como seria su futuro ahora con un hijo en camino. Empesando así la hermosa historia de sus vidas, con el tipico final feliz.

**Fin**

* * *

Wow!! mi primer Lemmon *_* ¡¡¡Que alegria!!! Espero que les alla gustadao, ya que es lo primera historia que hago con una esena así.

Les quiero decir que muchas gracias por sus Reviews a todos!! Y con respecto a un Review que me mandaron:

**Lyons:** Tienes razon, que esto de juntar Fics esta algo gasta (**ojo sin ofender a nadie, poruqe a mi me encantan los Fics asi :) ) **yo pense lo que vos me dijiste y no va a hacer cualquier recopilcion de Fics, sino que…¡¡¡Muajaja ya vas a ver mas adelante como voy a hacer esta historia!!!Y ¿Cómo puedes pensar que un consejo me lo voy a tomar a mal? Al contrario, me encanta que me dejen Reviews y que me den consejos halaguen mis historias.

Bueno muchas gracias a todos los que me comentaron!! Ha y dentro de poco voy a actualizar "A orillas del Rio Nilo"

**¿Alguien sabe el orden de las hermanas de Shaoran? ¿Cuál es la mas grande, la mas chica, la del medio? ¡Por fa! Si alguien lo sabe ¿me lo puede decir? Ya que eso es lo unico que me falta para terminar un capitulo de esta historia y de la de A orillas del Río Nilo.**

**Se los agrareceria mucho.**

En pocos dias les traigo el capitulo que viene, perdonene mi tardanza, algun que otro horror de ortografia y mi gran imaginación por el nombre del cuento.

¡¡Un beso!!


End file.
